


三分钟的剧情

by Helamine



Category: War of the Worlds (2005 Spielberg)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 在地下室打的那一架。
Relationships: Harlan Ogilvy/Ray Ferrier
Kudos: 1





	三分钟的剧情

他们扭打在一起。

疯了的高大男人突然神智回笼了，铁锹扔在地道里当啷一声，恰好盖住突然急促的呼吸。他看起来像是窒息之人的喉咙被松开了钳制，在此之前有十几分钟没和正常人一样进出气。在这嘈杂的几秒内，小女孩的歌声拌开了外星器械运作的声波信号，硬物碰撞声为呼吸掩护，以至于雷嘟囔了一句什么，他没听清。

肌肉瞬间绷紧，因酒精麻痹而涣散的眼光艰难地聚拢了，他张开嘴但没喊出声。雷避开他的出拳，将距离拉得更近。他来不及收回右臂也来不及活动待命的三肢，骨骼脆响，重心不受控制地被压倒。灼热的带着白桃酒熏人味道的气体洒到皮肤上，确确实实烫得血液一激灵，反常地向下涌动。

冷汗淋湿了背心，收缩的立毛肌仍未放松，他硬了。他想揍翻这个讨人厌的陌生客人，想砍断外星人作为支架的庞大的三足，想躲到地下越深越好的地方饿死渴死。一股躁狂的冲动在血管里横冲直撞。血液不听指挥，但暂时还是属于自己的，而不是什么恶心的培养皿。

那个独身的父亲，望着他的裤裆，盯着他的眼睛，想着外面一无所知天真烂漫的女儿，似乎这间摇摇欲坠的屋子的主人、已经丧失理智的共患难之人已经和他毫无干系。孑然一身的男人再次恼怒了，他为自己的一无所有悲痛，又为对方守护的姿态嫉妒。肆虐的未知生物带来的恐惧被耳朵和大脑自顾自忽视，只有人类才懂的情绪燃烧起来。

他想用斧子冲着人类脆弱的连接处脖子砍，没有斧子；于是他伸手去掐，消瘦粗糙的手张成扭曲的形状，还没接触到又被折开了。他挺起身子反击，立起的部位几乎擦到雷的大腿根。雷反射性躲了一下。门外的小女孩唱着：微风吹过哈比山……他的兴奋劲儿与气力终于随着血液流失了大半。

哈兰·奥格威顺势躺下，眼睛还倔强地睁着，注视着雷·法瑞尔无悲无喜地合上眼皮。不！……他心里呐喊。门开了，凉风吹到他脸上。


End file.
